


Road to Redemption

by gowerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry, Recovery, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowerstreet/pseuds/gowerstreet
Summary: I was thrilled to be assigned Iwantthatcoat for Wits On Tap 2019.  This is inspired by No Smooth Knees nor Colourless Dreams





	Road to Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Smooth Knees Nor Colourless Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106562) by [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat). 

The tarmac unspools beneath his wheels. Each mile becomes a further prayer in absolution

for what he failed to comprehend while looking on through teenaged eyes.

A chance glimmers on the horizon; a penance for what was lost.

This new life, cloaked by visors and codenames

Grants a peace he once believed beyond his reach.

And with new understanding comes Love.

The tarmac winds on beneath his wheels.

A silver - spiked knight now rides at his side, 

their shadows twining in the waning light.

Talking, holding, cherishing,

they sanctify their bond.


End file.
